


The World, So Close [Art]

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Tangled (2010), art inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Artwork for the fic 'The World, So Close'
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The World, So Close [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World, So Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318479) by [WitchofEndor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofEndor/pseuds/WitchofEndor). 



So this scene from Tangled doesn't actually happen in the mentioned fic but it inspired this piece of art so they're joined :D

Go read it!


End file.
